


Winter Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Fluffy, Snow, hugs for warmth, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wasn't usually one to complain about the weather, but it was freezing, and the deck is blanketed in snow- all of which he has to clear off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Weather

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold here, so I decided to write something small to forget about it uwu

Jim Hawkins wasn't usually one to complain about the weather, mostly because Montressor's weather was usually quite mild- the summers bringing a small amount of sweat, and the winters bringing a slightly larger jacket- but while travelling through a cold bit of space on the RLS Legacy, everything was _freezing_. The deck was covered in the white, powdery stuff, and Jim's light, battered jacket did nothing to help keep the chill from seeping into his bones and numbing his skin. It didn't help that a slight breeze was stirring up pieces of the fluff and sticking to his gloveless hands that were wrapped around a broom, before slowly melting off into drops of water. Wiping his nose with his jacket sleeve, he thought about anything to keep his mind off the cold.

Captain Amelia had told everyone yesterday that they would be going through a cold part of their travels, but he had thought nothing of it at the time, instead focusing on scrubbing dirt from the deck's boards.

But, that morning, he had been horribly awoken by the unyielding chill that had first brushed the exposed parts of his skin before climbing into his clothes with him. Shivering, he rolled onto the floor from his tiny hammock, donned his shoes, and clumsily walked up the stairs that led from the sleeping quarters, before stopping on the top step and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. Everything was dusted with the white snow, and the sky was filled with the tiny flakes, gently floating through the breeze.

Not able to go back to sleep, he walked towards the gallery, and was surprised to find that Silver was already there, lightly whistling as he chopped assorted pieces of food and slid them into a large pot that was boiling with a thick type of stew.

Catching sight of the young man, the cyborg turned halfway towards him and gave a grin, his golden earring glinting in the fire's light.

"Jimbo! What brings ye up so early?" Silver asked, his administrations of cooking not ceasing.

Jim hopped lazily atop one of the counters, his head laying back against the wall.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, as Morph flew out of Silver's pockets and into Jim's coat, making him chuckle before lightly petting the rosy coloured blob. Silence spread comfortably between them, only the sound of boiling and chopping permeated the air. As the quiet stretched out, Jim's eyes began to slip shut, but just before sleep caught him, Morph slipped under his shirt, startling Jim into jumping off the counter and laughing as he tried to get the tiny shape-shifter out. Backing up while pulling his shirt away from his body, he accidentally bumped into the large cook, causing him to drop whatever was in his hand. Jim turned to face Silver and started to apologize, but the words stopped as Silver sighed and turned to him.

"Why don't ye go outside and sweep the snow from the decks before everyone wakes up? I'll come an' get ye when the food's ready ta eat." Silver ushered him out with a small push from his mechanical hand, his other bringing a broom into Jim's.

And that was how Jim started cleaning the snow from the deck's boards, and how he became miserable. His hands were numb, red from the chill, and he couldn't feel his toes.

Soon, he heard the familiar thumping gait that belonged only to Silver, the sound causing him to turn, his arm automatically coming up to wipe away at his nose. As he looked up at the grinning cook, Silver's smile left, instead being replaced with soft concern and something that resembled laughter.

"Oh, Jim, ye could've come back once ye got cold. Yer as red as blood. Come on, come 'ere," Silver said as he put his arms around Jim, encompassing him in the warmth of him and his flowing coat. Jim pressed his face into the cyborg's stomach as his back was rubbed to warm him. Inhaling, Jim smelled his favourite spices on the shirt in front of him.

Taking an arm from around Jim and keeping one over his shoulders, Silver let out a small laugh, before leading them back to the gallery to eat and get warmed up.


End file.
